Paloma Negra
by Diana Rooker
Summary: Y aunque te amo con locura, ya no vuelvas Paloma negra, eres la reja de un penar… Quiero ser libre, vivir mi vida con quien yo quiera …Dios dame fuerzas, que me estoy muriendo… Por irlo a buscar C o c o - ღ - Y cómo extrañaba Imelda a su músico, sólo ella lo sabía...


❝ Y aunque te amo con locura, ya no vuelvas

Paloma negra, eres la reja de un penal…

Quiero ser libre, vivir mi vida con quien yo quiera

…Dios dame fuerzas, que me estoy muriendo…

Por irlo a buscar ❞

| -`ღ´- | Imelda Rivera, la mujer que luchó intensamente por sacar a su familia adelante pese al abandono de su esposo, tenía por qué sufrir, y amigo, esa mujer sufrió a puerta cerrada. Como la Dama que siempre fue.

Olor a cuero, era lo único que Imelda sentía sobre sus lastimadas manos al final de una intensa jornada de trabajo, sólo ese penetrante y de cierto modo hogareño olor a cuero fresco y a grasa para zapatos que solía usar para mantener en una presentación excepcional todos sus pedidos. Siempre fueron los mismos cantares desde que se vio como único sustento de su pequeña familia. De su roto pero siempre firme hogar, en el que ya sólo quedaban dos damas. Una apenas tendría que aprender ciertas cosas sobre la vida; como que para poder vivir de manera honorable y jamás tener que verte acechada por el fantasma de la miseria y el hambre, a veces hay que tragarse ciertas penas, callar algunos de tus males, sonreír aunque no tengas muchos motivos; su pequeña Coco, ya tenía 5 años, y le dolía cada vez más cuando podía ver una velita aumentarse al pastel de cumpleaños - si es que el año siguiente todo salía bien y tenía la oportunidad de comprarle uno- Después de todo sólo se tenían la una a la otra, ahora que el segundo pilar de esa casa se había marchado y al soberbia morena de manos cansadas a tan escasos 28 años no tenía tiempo ni de pensar en cómo le rendiría un recuerdo, aunque fuera uno lleno de resentimiento y promesas que nunca pudieron hacerse.

Resultaba duro tener que darle esas explicaciones a una niña pequeña, y le amaba tanto como a ella misma, incluso más. Siempre, desde que el padre de la niña faltó en esa casa- y ni siquiera por azares naturales de la vida, según creía entonces ella- Imelda cuidó de Coco el tiempo en el que el susodicho iba a ganarse algo de dinero para la casa, tocando en la Plaza del Mariachi, allí... en su pequeño pero cargado de amargos recuerdos, su lindo pueblo de Santa Cecilia.

De él procuró no dejarse nada, ni los trajes llenos de costuras brillantes, ni los sombreros o las camisas que al menos hasta hace un año hubiera conservado resguardadas de polillas, porque su querido músico, el hombre de su vida, el padre de su querida Coco...iba a volver, neciamente, aferrada a sus sentimientos de mujer tan estoica como apasionada. Recordaba aún esos días con el corazón en la mano. Esperaba en las mañanas a que llegaran sus cartas, donde iba algo de dinero que hiciera en alguno de sus viajes junto a ese vanidoso y presumido mariachi De La Cruz que de no ser por su esposo, no tendría ni el derecho de usar esos hermosos trajes. Ella lo sabía, ese sueño alguna vez fue suyo, el color de plata en las molduras de su guitarra, esas melodías que los dejaron afónicos en noches que entre ginebra y todas sus pasiones desbordadas- típicas cuando se esta enamorado- extienguieron en sus voces al resto del mundo, sólo existía la música, sólo existían ellos. Imelda extrañaba esos jóvenes años tanto que comenzaba a resultarle doloroso.

Recordaba esos bellos poemas de amor, tan maravillosos, cada pequeña parte del corazón de su amado, escrita en una caligrafía artística, siempre al final con una promesa hecha en tinta negra .

 ** _" Por siempre tuyo, Héctor Rivera"_**

Se clavaba cada palabra en el corazón sin querer. Porque un día cualquiera, esos poemas dejaron de llegar. La música que ambos bailaban y cantaban perdidamente enamorados el uno del otro, le pintaba las mejillas con el negro de lágrimas maquilladas, descomponía su pensar, le traía nuevamente ese amargo llanto en el que se sintió al borde de colapsar cuando cayó en cuenta de que su amado no iba a volver. Héctor no iba a volver. Y lo peor... nunca tuvo la oportunidad ni siquiera de darle su último adiós, si es que él tanto lo quería.

Que si Imelda era una mujer algo testaruda, bastante, era orgullosa, firme, de un carácter imponente que en ese entonces muy pocas mujeres pudieran tener. Sin embargo eso significaba que no sufriera.

Cuando caía la noche, cuando su nena se quedaba dormida no sin antes darle una pequeña olida a las manos de su madre, en busca de la única paz con la que contaba en el mundo, esos momentos de intensa soledad, los recuerdos inundaban sus ojos y en un intento de ahogarlos a la fuerza. Iba a destapar una botella del tequila que su esposo guardaba para cuando regresara, para brindar con su mujer, para bailar con su hija. Bailar los tres hasta no poder más. Esos pequeños sueños de una familia que por el egoísmo de un sólo hombre se perdieron en las marcas de cansancio bajo los ojos de la dama.

Se quedaba sentada frente a la fogata de su hogar, llorando toda la noche, el tiempo que no estaba trabajando, el tiempo en el que no necesitaba cuidar tanto de Coco, ese tiempo que debía ser sólo para ella. Ese era su tiempo para llorar hasta el hartazgo, sin visión, ni aire, ni siquiera la energía para seguir aguantando esos dolores en todo el cuerpo que dan cuando un fragmento del corazón cuan cristales rotos va desgarrando la carne, va dejando correr la sangre, las lágrimas. Un dolor tan puro e intenso, que ya ni llorar era suficiente. Y sensillamente el sol no se asomaba por el horizonte, no podía ir a trabajar y olvidarse de todo. Sólo estaba la noche, sin querer abandonarla. Esa noche, adornada por la luz cálida de los faroles en la plaza, e contraste con esas tan secretas sombras de los callejones. Se le perdía la sonrisa cuando los veía y recordaba, que esas sombras eran de ella y de Héctor, que esas luces eran...siempre de Imelda y Héctor. Le odiaba, le adoraba , le extrañaba, entre suspiros de cansancio y el ardor del tequila en su garganta, esperaba a ver esos ojos brillantes perdonados por el tiempo, su sonrisa blanca y torcida, ese diente de oro, esos cabellos azabaches peinados para ningún lado.

Su alto y gallardo mariachi, esperaba que sólo una noche estuviera sufriendo tanto o más de lo que ella hizo, esperaba que llorara como un perro tendido en un cuarto solitario, temblando de frío, llamando a su Flor de Campo; _¿ Dónde está tu llorona, Rivera? Llorando por tí, maldito infeliz. Temrinándose el tequila que tu guardabas para volverla a ver. Porque según tú... amarse en la bohemía, es amarse hasta los huesos._

Pero igual miraba a su cristo del rosario de cobre, que se enredaba en los dedos todos los domingos. Pedía por el al Señor, a su Santa patrona, a su Virgencita...que cuidara de su marido, que lo devolviera a casa. Que al menos algo supiera de él, al menos una despedida.

Sentía un miedo inmenso cuando lanzaba ese tipo de plegarias. Y si un día podía volverle a ver, ¿y si era más feliz? Sólo con su guitarra, como le conoció en un inicio, y si ese era su sueño, ¿ Dónde se había quedado Imelda? Esperando, sólo esperando, días que no iban a volver nunca.

Había momentos en los que simplemente ya no aguantaba, un poco por el efecto del alcohol, otro por el efecto de las nostalgia. Esa amargura tan gélida e interminable que sólo existía cuando se quedaba sola con sus recuerdos. Le hacía simplemente querer arrancarse la soledad, querer descansar ya de tantas imágenes manchadas de penas y penas sin final. Borracha de llanto y bebiéndose las dolencias.

Sólo pendiendo del único amor que le quedaba, su Coco. Los bellos ojos de su esposo, eran esos ojos a los que no podía mirar sin encontrar esa inombrable combinación de añoranza, de adoración, eran los ojos de sus más bellos sueños, esos ojos se habían quedado con ella, y no podía quedarse sin verlos. Eran los ojos de su Héctor, ese bastardo que la abandonó... eran los ojitos soñadores de Coco, que cómo deseaba, que hubiera sacado cualquier cosa de su padre. Pero por el amor de Dios, sus ojos no. No sus ojos , por favor. Rogaba Imelda a su Dios.

Y nuevamente, sin esperanza, había un lugar vacío en la mesa. Que Coco miraba soñando, e Imelda, miraba con ganas de prenderle fuego.

Pero él se había marchado. Él había tomado su guitarra y había partido una mañana de muchas que habían visto llegar sin desear soltarse. Fue su decisión, irse a probar su suerte con el mal nacido vanidoso de Ernesto. Ambos eran unos niños caprichosos persiguiendo fantasías... y ella tuvo que pagar el precio. Ya lo veía ahí riendose gustoso rodeado de música, mujeres hermosas, nuevas, sin amarguras en sus ojos ni quejas en sus labios, cantando toda la noche, bailando con toda esa agilidad que la conquistó alguna vez.

Su Héctor, pelo de hollín, su voz que ni más potente ni más colorida, le llevó a rozar las nubes mientras le cantaba al oído. En secreto, ahí donde no podía llegar el olvido, volvía a sentir su palpitar, su calor, esa delgada figura por la cual se sentía tan preciada, tenía en ella toda la razón de vivir de un artista, era su perdición, su idilio, su maldita paloma negra volando lejos sin volver a casa nunca. Dónde se fue, Cómo estaría, si tan sólo... pensaría en ella de vez en cuando.

Y a estas alturas la botella ya estaba medio vacía.

Ella conocía ese mundo, porque juntos se enamoraron en él. Esas noches de juerga y placeres mundanos, de perderse en la música que le daba vida y brillo a su sonrisa. E imaginaba ya sin control ni de a dónde le llevaba su propia mente, otra ilusa en su camino, que le cazara con dones frescos, que igual hubiera caído redondita a sus pies sólo al ver sus largos dedos acariciar esa guitarra, como sólo a una mujer amada, ella conoció esas manos haciendo música con su cuerpo. Esas eran sus manos, las que sostuvo en las buenas y en las malas, el día de su boda, el día que no sabía que todo se iría al diablo tan fácilmente.

Sentía deseos de tomar una navaja, cortarse el cabello, porque ahí recordaba a Héctor enredar sus mágicos dedos, sentía ganas de arrancarse los labios, los ojos, la vida... porque esos eran los labios de Héctor, la mirada que sólo era para Héctor... era esa vida, y ese corazón de leona; era todos de él, y dónde , carajo, había decidido dejarlos. Y a pesar de todo, esos mismos se quedaron en Santa Cecilia. Porque esperaba a su hombre, al menos para blasfemarle como era debido, a la cara, sin reservas. Recordarle que por más querencias que hubiera experimentado en su tiempo lejos, ese músico, ese hombre era sólo de Imelda.

Y es que aún le amaba, ausente de cordura, ausente de todo. Mas deseaba, por todos los Santos del cielo y la Tierra, que ese desgraciado tan maravilloso, si un día recordaba que existía Santa Cecilia, que se olvidara de su casa, que se olvidara de volver, que nunca volviera a verlo, ni en vida, ni en muerte. Jamás, porque se suponía que debía ser fuerte, debía ser la madre, la matriarca, la dama... que nunca volvería a caer enamorada de ningún otro hombre. Ni mucho menos, perdonaría la descarada traición de Héctor Rivera.

Era como la culpa que estaba pagando de otra vida, sabiendo que hasta donde pudo fue una buena mujer, una buena esposa y madre. Pero estaba atada, a su pueblo, a su casa, a su recuerdo, a sus ojitos, estaba aprisionada a una vida que hubiera querido dejar sólo porque esa también fue la vida de Héctor. Quería ser libre, ser una mujer que nunca volviera a depender de nadie, demostrarse a sí misma que una mujer sin corazón que duela, puede mantener una familia a flote.

Pero llegaban esas noches, eternas, oscuras, sabor a tequila y a desengaños. Cuando miraba al cielo y rogaba por un poco más de fuerza, por no seguir amando esos ojos, por no añorar su compañía, por no seguirle amando más. No querer salir a cantar por las calles de Santa Cecilia, esperando con la vida pendiendo de las puntas de sus dedos , a que el sonido de esa guitarra plateada le volviera a acompañar...

Cada noche que pasaba así, sentía que se moría...

Arrancando su rostro de todas sus fotos. Quitándose ese mugroso anillo de bodas. Intentando hacer los mismo con su voz, que entre sueños le atormentaba cantando. No quería saber de la música, no quería saber más del amor...

Sólo quería olvidar... sólo olvidar a Héctor.

|| Y este señores, es sólo el comienzo 3


End file.
